1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polyquinolinediyls or polyisoquinolinediyls [hereinafter collectively referred to as "(iso)quinolinediyl polymers"] soluble in organic solvents, and excellent in heat-resistivity and electrochemical activity, comprising, as a recurring structural unit, a divalent residue of a condensed heterocyclic compound, quinoline or isoquinoline [hereinafter collectively referred to as "(iso)quinoline"], derived by eliminating two hydrogen atoms therefrom, and manufacturing processes and uses thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polyarylenes having a structure comprising continuous linkages of aromatic rings, such as poly-p-phenylene, poly-2,5-thienylene and poly-1,4-naphthylene, generally have an excellent heat-resistivity. Besides, it has been known that adducts of these polyarylenes with an electron acceptor such as AsF.sub.5 or the like or an electron donor such as lithium, sodium or the like have an electroconductivity and properties utilizable as active materials for primary cells or secondary batteries [for example, "High Molecules", vol.34, p.848 (1985)]. Alternatively, there are proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 1-210,420 electroconductive materials produced by reducing a polymer comprising, as a recurring structural unit, a group comprising a 6-membered heterocyclic unit containing a .pi.-conjugation system extending continuously along the polymer main chain, for example, 2,5-pyridinediyl group.
However, since most of the hitherto proposed polyarylenes have a low solubility in organic solvents and are infusible, their use is limited and, moreover, problems are posed in drawing out their characteristic functions. Further, it has been desired to develop novel polymers with physical properties the aforementioned conventional polyarylenes have never possessed, by modifying the molecular structures thereof. For example, if polyarylenes different in oxidation-reduction potential from the conventional polyarylenes can be obtained, polymer batteries differing in characteristics from the conventional batteries [for example, described in "Denki Kagaku" vol.54, p.306 (1986)] will be able to be provided by using these novel polyarylenes as a component of batteries such as an electrochemically active material or electrode material.